disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
Winged Warrior
The Winged Warrior (also known as Mothman) is a recurring monster class in the Disgaea series first introduced in Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories. Appearance They are moth shaped creatures with a spiky mouth and two spherical flatly colored eyes. They have two leaf-looking antennae. Their abdomen is bigger but darker colored than their head, and in between their head and abdomen is a layer of spiky fluff. They have two wings that end in three claws, implying that they can use their wings to grab on to items. They also have striped leg like appendages that also end in similar claws. In their default coloration, their head and abdomen are yellow, with red eyes and purple antennae. They have purple wings with yellow spots and a darker purple striped pattern on them. Their "legs" are purple with dark purple stripes. Their claws are red, and the fluff on their body is white. Characteristics Winged Warriors are flying moth creatures who can spread dust that inflicts other creatures with ailments. They are low ranked demons and are used as messengers to send items to various locations. They are very cowardly creatures who fly away when they get scared. Their high speed makes them difficult to catch while they are running away. They generally like to trick humans. The Winged Warrior senators like being indecisive, and when the "Mothman Party Headquarters" are called on the phone they will claim that their thousands of years of being indecisive have paid off and allowed them to be even more indecisive. Gameplay In gameplay, Winged Warriors are great ailment inflictors since most of their skills can inflict a variety of effects, like poison, paralysis, and amnesia. Their evilities also help, increasing the infliction rate of the ailments or even the damage dealt by the poison on enemies. They are notable for their high movement ability, being able to move six spaces in a turn by default in older games, and seven in Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance. In addition, their basic attacks can hit targets two spaces away, unlike most classes. This can allow them to perform hit and run tactics. Appearances ''Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories The Winged Warrior first appeared in ''Disgaea 2, and it is unlocked by clearing stage 1-3. It is able to attack from up to two spaces away, and can move six spaces on one turn by default. In Disgaea 2: Dark Hero Days the Winged Warrior can magichange into a bow. ''Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice The Winged Warrior returns in ''Disgaea 3, it can be unlocked by clearing stage 1-7. As in Disgaea 2, it can magichange into a bow. ''Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten The Winged Warrior also appears in ''Disgaea 4, but this time it's not unlocked by clearing a certain stage, but by defeating an enemy Winged Warrior. A Winged Warrior can be found in the Item World which is unlocked by completing stage 2-1. This time they turn into a gun when magichanged. ''Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness The Winged Warrior reappears in ''Disgaea D2, with the name of "Mothman", which in other games would normally refer to the first tier of the monster class. ''Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance The Winged Warrior reappears in ''Disgaea 5, and it can only be unlocked when the quest "No Ordinary Bug" is complete, it requires the player to kill one archer, the quest only becomes available after chapter 3 and can be taken on the Quest Shop. They turn into a spear when magichanged. They can move seven spaces in a turn. Gallery D2 Winged Warrior Concept.jpg|Winged Warrior concept artwork from Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories. Category:Monster Classes Category:Disgaea 2 Classes Category:Disgaea 3 Classes Category:Disgaea 4 Classes Category:Disgaea 5 Classes Category:Classes